The present invention relates to a method and an equipment for installing a tubular medicinal capsule on a support. The medicinal capsule concerned may be, e.g., a capsule releasing a contraceptive subtance, and which is installed on a suitable support for fixing the capsule inside the womb. Such contraceptive means are known per se and manufactured in different ways. In these, the support is formed from an anchor-like element of an inert substance, on whose arm the hollow tubular medicinal capsule is installed.
It it known to install such a tubular medicinal capsule on the support by swelling of the capsule in a suitable solvent and thereafter inserting the capsule in its swollen state on the support. The capsule shrinks as the solvent evaporates, and consequently becomes fastened on the support.